


Priorities (a gift work for a friend on Tumblr)

by tfa2141



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Mild Lucifer whump, Trixie/Lucifer brotp because we need more of this, if that's a thing, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the car before he saw it - the brakes squealing in protest as the vehicle’s tires searched desperately for traction on the asphalt against its own forward momentum. </p><p>His head whipped around and he saw the old blue sedan begin to drift, heading directly for Trixie.<br/>-------------------------------------------</p><p>Gift work for a swell Lucifer fan on Tumblr who wanted more Lucifer/Trixie and a bit of whump in there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities (a gift work for a friend on Tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freakytillthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakytillthemoon/gifts).



> Keep in mind, this work proceeds with the theory that Lucifer is only vulnerable to injury when around the Detective, and assumes that Trixie doesn't have the same effect on him.

It was their weekly tradition, and Lucifer wouldn’t have missed it for the world. 

He stood outside Trixie’s bus stop, leaning nonchalantly against a lightpole and watching carefully as the kids began to pour out of the yellow bus at the end of the day, backpacks swinging from side to side as they ran across the street. A few moments later, Trixie emerged with some of her friends, moving at a much slower pace than the first students to get off the bus. She smiled as she noticed him waiting for her, and he didn’t resist when she flung herself at her with a shout. “Lucifer!”

He chuckled as she finally released her grip on his waist. “You know Beatrice, I can’t understand why you’re always so excited about this. I walk you home every Friday, it’s hardly a surprise.”

She beamed up at him. “I know, but you’re my favorite. So why shouldn’t I be excited?”

He tried to ignore the warmth in his heart that came from her statement, but ultimately couldn’t resist as a smile crept across his face as well. “You may have a point, tiny human. Now let’s get you home to your mother.”

He placed a gentle hand on her backpack and steered her off in the right direction, pretending not to notice the looks some of her classmates’ mothers were giving him. His charms were clearly working as strongly as ever, he decided - but he was happily involved with a certain detective, although to what extent still wasn’t entirely clear.

 

They’d certainly gotten closer over the last few months of working together, and more often than not the two would end up at each other’s houses at the end of the day. He’d been spending more time with Trixie, enough so that Chloe let him babysit her occasionally. Although the Devil wasn’t the best at being a responsible adult, he did the job well enough - and he didn’t charge for his services, which was a stress taken off of the detective’s income now that she was on her own financially.

After a while, she’d agreed to let him walk her home once a week from school so that the two could have some bonding time. Trixie had always been fond of him, but recently Lucifer had warmed up to her as well. He didn’t pull away any more when she would launch herself at him for a hug, and was starting to realize more or less that she was a child and not a dog that could be preoccupied simply by playing fetch.

 

As they approached the crosswalk just a street away from the Decker house, the pair looked both ways and then stepped into the street. Trixie skipped ahead of him, eager to get home at the end of a long week of school. Lucifer cautioned her to stay close despite knowing that their housing development was in sight and they were nearly to the sidewalk. 

 

He heard the car before he saw it - the brakes squealing in protest as the vehicle’s tires searched desperately for traction on the asphalt against its own forward momentum. 

 

His head whipped around and he saw the old blue sedan begin to drift, heading directly for Trixie.

 

Without a second thought, he took off in a dead sprint with an acceleration rivaling that of the best sports car. Time seemed like it slowed - not out of the question, but his angelic brother was nowhere close by to be helpful at the moment - and he saw the car’s bumper approaching at an alarming rate. With a lunge, he scooped Trixie off of the ground, wrapping her in his arms as he turned his back to the vehicle. With a firm right hand, he met the car’s front bumper head on, his unnatural strength causing the metal frame to twist and bend around his arm and stopping the vehicle like a brick wall.

Lucifer slowly removed his hand from the mangled body of the old sedan and flexed his fingers several times to see if he’d come away unscathed. Satisfied with his range of motion, he broke the hold on Trixie and immediately began to check her for injuries, tossing her backpack aside as he steered her shoulders to turn her around. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that she wasn’t hurt. “Are you okay, Beatrice?”

Trixie stared back at him, eyes as wide as saucers - and immediately threw herself into his shoulder with a stifled sob. Lucifer patted her on the back, trying to comfort her as she cried into his chest, only then realizing that he’d cut the arm of his suit jacket wide open. “This was Prada, too,” he grumbled. A few feet away, the driver of the vehicle staggered out of his car, clearly dazed from the incident, and fell onto the pavement with a groan. 

Lucifer rose to his own feet, gently shifting Trixie off of him and onto the grass just beyond the sidewalk, and strode angrily towards the man. Broken glass from the windshield and pieces of bent metal cracked threateningly under his shoes, and the driver scrambled away on his heels as Lucifer drew closer to him. Realizing he couldn’t run, the man raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean to, I swear - I didn’t see her in the crosswalk and I couldn’t stop in time,” he stammered. 

The Devil simply cocked his head and gave a malicious smile as he grabbed the man by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. With a chuckle, he slammed the driver into the side of his car and began to press him against the vehicle’s frame. “Please don’t hurt me,” he cried.

Lucifer looked at Trixie, still crying in the grass over his shoulder, hoping it would give him more motivation for when he put the man’s face through the metal frame of the sedan - but instead, he realized that he couldn’t torture the unfortunate soul in front of her. “Let this be a warning, maggot,” he growled. “You’re lucky you didn’t leave a scratch on that little girl, because if you had, I would have strung you up from the top of that light pole. Now get out of here before I change my mind.” He let out a huff and released the driver’s shirt, unceremoniously dropping him to the ground.

The man took one more look at Lucifer before taking off down the street at a dead run, and some part of the Devil hoped that he would be hit by a car on his way to wherever he was going. Returning to Trixie, he helped her to her feet and slung her backpack over his shoulders before bending down to tend to her once more. “Truly, are you alright?”

The child looked up at him through her tears and gave her best effort at a smile. ”I’m okay. But you ripped your nice jacket,” she frowned.

Lucifer chuckled. “Observant, aren’t you? Just like your mother. But the jacket can be replaced, child. You can’t.” He paused a moment. “I choose my priorities carefully,” he coaxed before shooting Trixie a sly grin. “Let’s not tell your mother about this though. She’d never let me walk you home from school again.”

Trixie smiled back at him through the gap in her front teeth, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “No promises, Lucifer.”

“Oh, I’ve taught you well,” he mused. “Now come on. Let’s get home before we run into any more people driving like bats out of hell.”

 

“Pun completely intended, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short work!
> 
> If you guys have any more requests for oneshots or any deeper fics, feel free to send me a message at outdun on Tumblr! Prompts and suggestions are my favorite things because I don't have to do too much thinking on the plot by myself.


End file.
